Não Aceito!
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Em um momento de raiva Rose surpreende seu pai com uma pessima noticia pra ele. Que noticia será essa? e será que ele pode aceitar?


- EU NÃO POSSO ACEITAR ISSO! - esbravejou o ruivo irado.

- POIS VAI TER QUE ACEITAR. - gritou a ruiva batendo a porta.

- ROSE JANE GRANGER WEASLEY NÃO FALE ASSIM COM O SEU PAI, OUVIU MOCINHA. - falou o ruivo a ponto de matar alguém.

- Amor, calma. - falou a morena passando a mão pelo braço do ruivo.

- CALMA, COMO EU POSSO TER CALMA EM UMA SITUAÇÃO DESSAS? - falou Ronald ainda mais irado.

- Hugo, querido, por que não vai ficar com a Lily? - perguntou a mãe nervosa.

- Certo mãe. - falou beijando a bochecha da mãe. - Tchau pai. - saiu correndo e batendo a porta.

- Ronald querido, venha aqui. - falou a morena que estava sentada no sofá. Ele sentou ao seu lado, apoiou os cotovelos no joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu não posso acreditar, como ela pode? - falou com a voz esganiçada, ele chorava, Hermione colocou a mão sobre as costas do marido e sussurrou:

- Não fique assim. - ele soluçou e encarou a esposa.

- Por que ela não pode ser como o Hugo. - a esposa enxugou alguma de suas lágrimas e beijou a ponta do nariz do esposo.

- Amor, eu vou falar com ela. - selou sua boca. - Não fica assim.

- Tudo bem, mas que você tem que admitir que seria muito melhor o Alvo, não acha? - a morena sorriu maternalmente e subiu.

- Rose! - bateu na porta. - Abri é sua mãe. - a garota abriu, os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque feito de qualquer jeito, a maquiagem preta borrada pelo choro, as roupas pretas de adolescente rebelde. A morena entrou no quarto e sentou na cama da filha.

- Mãe, o que eu faço? - falou se jogando na cama e chorando descontroladamente. - Eu o amo.

- Querida, relaxe. - ela sorriu - Seu pai vai aceitar logo, mas devia ter soltado mais devagar. Soltou tudo de uma vez em um momento de raiva.

- Mãe, ele tava me jogando para o filho do Tio Nevy. - falou revirando os olhos.

- O sonho dele é ver você com o Alvo, igual a Lily com o Hugo. - a morena abraçou a filha que soluçou. - e digamos que Scorpius Malfoy é bem diferente disso.

- Mamãe, ele é o cara certo para mim. Ele é perfeito, ele gosta das mesmas coisas que eu, ele me trata como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele é bonito, é simpático, o único defeito dele é ser filho de Draco Malfoy, e ele é muito diferente. E o Alvo também é de sonserina. - falou chorando compulsivamente.

- Querida, calma. - ela alisou os cabelos da filha. - Você podia ter esperado um pouco mais. - repreendeu a mãe. - Mas tudo bem, o Malfoy já sabe? - perguntou voltando a alisar os cabelos da ruiva.

- Sabe mamãe, e aceitou numa boa. Ele é até legal comigo, e a Astoria é muito gentil. - falou com os olhos brilhando. - Por que o papai não podia aceitar como você?

- Ou querida, por que ele é ciumento, não imagina a princesinha dele com alguém que ele não possa controlar. - ela sorriu. - você não faz idéia de como foi engraçado quando eu fui ao baile de inverno com o Vitor, ele ficou louco. - a ruiva riu.

- Sinceramente, eu tive um quedinha pelo Vinicius Krum, como você. - Hermione riu levemente.

- Você se parece comigo, agora, eu tive uma idéia. Chame o Scorpius para vir jantar amanhã a noite, vou resolver tudo com seu pai. - beijou a testa da filha e saiu do quarto indo para o seu próprio, encontrou Ronald sentado na cama olhando pro nada. - Sabe que está exagerando, não sabe? - falou sentando ao lado do ruivo.

- Só acho que um Malfoy é diferente demais para minha filha. - falou deitando na cama e encarando o teto.

- Ou talvez só esteja com ciúmes. - falou a morena se aninhando ao marido.

- Não é ciúmes. - falou emburrando a cara.

- Dê uma chance para ele. Vou chamá-lo para um jantar aqui em casa, amanhã a noite, ai você decidi. - beijou a bochecha do marido que sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

X

- Você ta linda Rose. - falou a morena sorrindo.

- Obrigado mamãe. - falou a garota inquieta.

- Nada querida. - sorriu a mãe. - Amor, suaviza a expressão. - falou a morena selando o marido. A campainha tocou, a ruiva pulou do sofá, correu para a porta se ajeitando e finalmente abriu a porta.

- Rose. - sorriu o loiro.

- Scorpius. - a ruiva beijou a bochecha do garoto e deu entrada para o mesmo. - Mãe, Pai, Hugo, esse é meu namorado, Scorpius Malfoy. - falou sorrindo.

- Olá querido. - falou a morena se aproximando. - Eu sou Hermione Weasley. - abraçou o garoto. (N/A: Eles tem 16 anos para fazer 17).

- É um prazer, Sra. Weasley. - ele sorriu.

- O prazer é meu. Ronald, venha. - falou a mulher chamando o marido.

- Sou Ronald Weasley. - falou oferecendo a mão o garoto pegou.

X

- E então Scorpius, já sabe o que vai fazer quando acabar o próximo ano? - perguntou a morena descontraída no meio do jantar.

- Sim, eu pretendia ser auror... - foi interrompido pelo ruivo.

- Ah, mas aurores viajam muito, ficaria muito tempo longe da Rose. - falou o ruivo vitorioso.

- É por isso que eu não vou ser auror, vou virar medi-bruxo. - ele sorriu carinhosamente pegando a mão da namorada. - pra não ter que ficar longe dela. - a garota sorriu, e a mãe olhou sorridente.

- Ah, ta.

X

- Então Scorpius, como são suas notas acadêmicas? - falou o ruivo fazendo Rose se engasgar.

- Rose, você está bem? - falou o loiro preocupado.

- Eu estou ótima. - falou respirando fundo, e bebendo um pouco de suco, o loiro suspirou aliviado.

- Ah, Sr. Weasley. Eu trouxe uma copia de todo meu histórico se o senhor quiser vê. Achei melhor, já que a Rose é tão inteligente, deve ter pais tão inteligentes quanto ela. - Hermione sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir quando ouviu isso, o garoto entregou o histórico a Ronald que olhava pasmo para o papel. - Sou o melhor de Sonserina, e o segundo melhor de Hogwarts, perdendo apenas para a Corvinal Rose Weasley. - sorriu novamente.

- Muito bem Scorpius, é um bom aluno. - falou Ronald.

X

O jantar passou com um Scorpius surpreendentemente perfeito. Estava na hora dôo veredicto, estavam Rose, Hermione e Ronald na sala, enquanto Hugo e Scorpius estavam no jardim conversando sobre as "intenções" dele com a Rose.

- Então pai? - perguntou a filha esperançosa, a mãe olhava com os olhos pidões.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito ele como genro. - o grito de Rose foi incrível, ela abraçou o pai, abraçou a mãe e começou a pular.

- Eu te amo pai. - falou beijando a bochecha do pai e correndo para a porta atrás do namorado.

- Estou impressionada. - falou a morena passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido.

- Ela merece ser feliz como nós somos. - ele sorriu selando a esposa. - Ele a ama e ela o ama, nada mais do que certo eles ficarem noivos.

- Amo você, sabia? - falou beijando o marido. - Muito muito muito. - o ruivo puxou sua cintura, e colou os corpos.

- E eu amo ouvir isso. - falou beijando a esposa.

**FIM!**


End file.
